


Boys of Summer

by peonygreenhand



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonygreenhand/pseuds/peonygreenhand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Craigslist ad helps Sean find Mr. Right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe. Sean is a baseball manager. Elijah works as night-shift stocker at Wal-Mart. 
> 
> Written for ink_gypsy's birthday

**Looking for an eloquent single man (42)**

_Only in Los Angeles/Beverly Hills area!!_ _Educated, professional, lean, dashing, single man who is financially stable & reliable._  
 _30 plus, preferably more, and enjoys the arts and sports like me....!_  
 _A genuine friend who is AVAILABLE to meet soon & share life experiences with me including theatre, great home-cooked food, horse back riding, running, the ocean.... a passion for learning & laughter!_

_Friendship, hopefully leading to more...  
If you may be interested, please respond, and tell me about yourself. I'll get back to you shortly. _

_I am a forty-one year-old male, brown hair, green eyes, 168cm, 140 lbs considered attractive......_

_Thanks!_

Several of Sean Astin’s friends had found love through Craigslist. After much convincing, at his best friend bachelor’s party, his best bud stating online dating was the way to finding Mr. Right, Sean decided to give Craigslist a go. 

He honestly was starting to believe he had been too picky. Weeks had gone by, no, months, and he had not received a single reply to his ad. Until one day...

&&&&

A young man slammed his pitching glove against the wall of the visitor’s dugout after he had allowed a grand slam to happen in the bottom of the 9th inning to the home team.

“I’m sorry, coach,” Kenny replied as Sean approached him after the game. “Magglio wanted me to throw a forkball. Instead, I threw a fastball right down the middle of the plate. I let you down.”

“It’s all right, son. We’ll get them next time,” Sean encouraged. “The Fresno Grizzlies are still tied in their 5th inning. We can only hope the Sacramento River Cats will do us a favour and win their game. Go on now and get some sleep.” He lightly slapped Kenny’s butt.

“Thanks, Coach,” Kenny said as he walked towards the team’s locker room.

Sean sighed as he took a seat on the visitor’s bench and removed his baseball cap. His team was in a playoff race for the pendant, but they had already dropped the first two games in their series. If they lost Saturday night’s game, their winning season would be long gone and forgotten, and his job would be in serious jeopardy. 

He removed his smart phone from his baseball uniform pocket and glanced at the time. Nine-thirty pm - Pacific Standard Time. Then, he heard a bell go off on his smart phone indicating he had just received an email. He suspected it may be a friend sending him an email apologising for the team’s loss. Better off next year, it probably said, or…tough luck, chap, better get your resume together. He put his password into the keypad and clicked on the yahoo icon and waited till his email loaded. His heart skipped a beat when he realised the email was a message from someone who had responded to his Craigslist ad. 

His heart raced as he opened the email:

_Hello. I saw your ad on Craigslist and thought I would try to answer. I’ll be honest and say I’ve never experienced online dating before. I hope you may still be available. I’m...32 years old, am an avid music-lover, with short brown hair and amazing baby blue eyes. I have a Bachelor of Arts degree in theatre, and have previously done modeling. I’ve been told I’m charming and very attractive. I enjoy a home-cooked meal. I make a savory, irresistible Cassoulet. Maybe I can make it for you sometime? If you would like to pursue this further, please email me back at gibbon_1981@gmail.com._

&&&&

Late that same evening, Sean practically danced through the entrance door to the 24-hour Wal-Mart with a list of shopping ingredients in his hand. His first date with his mystery man would not be until tomorrow night, Friday, but Sean was eager to get everything prepared ahead of time. He wanted everything to be perfect. 

“All right, let’s see,” Sean stated as he removed the ingredient list from his pocket. “8 oz pork tenderloin, 4 large shrimp, 2 oz slab bacon, 2 oz stone ground mustard, 2 oz white balsamic vinegar substitute, 2 oz unsalted butter, 1 lg Idaho potato, 1 cup good quality chicken broth, 6 oz fresh spinach, ¼ cup cornmeal, 1 peach, 1 red onion, 4 sprigs flat leaf parsley, 3 strawberries, 2 oz malt vinegar, 6oz grape seed oil, salt and pepper. Got it.”

Sean hummed to himself as he reached the aisle for the vinegar to find the aisle completely blocked off by a stocking crew. Sean tried to peek around. He coughed. “Excuse me? Can I get down here?”

“Uh? Oh, sorry! Yeah,” a young man answered. He came around to pick up a large package of bottles and jars of various condiments. He squatted, placed his arms around the large box, but seemed to struggle to pick it up.

“Here, let me help you with that,” Sean answered as he squatted down on the opposite side of Elijah.

As they picked up the box together, Sean and Elijah’s eyes met. Sean became fascinated by how Elijah's pupil is like this huge mysterious black hole with an array of magical, blue coloured waves surrounding it.

“Thanks,” Elijah reacted when they got the box back onto his cart. “Say, you are Manager Astin aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Sean replied a bit annoyed. He had hoped he wouldn’t be recognised though lately that has been becoming harder and harder.

“Oh my gosh! My friends on Twitter are never going to believe who came into my work tonight,” Elijah replied anxiously. “Forgive me. I’m a big fan of the Los Angeles Anianiaus. I always get really nervous when I meet someone I admire.”

Sean laughed. “It’s all right. What’s your name?” he asked as he pulled out a small pad of paper and pen.

“Elijah,” Elijah answered. He smiled brightly and Sean could clearly see the gape between his front teeth.

“ _To Elijah. Thanks for your support. Manager Sean Astin_ ,” Sean wrote. He handed the autograph to Elijah.

“Thanks, man. This means a lot to me,” Elijah reacted. “Hey, don’t worry about your team’s loss tonight. I have full confidence your team will win Saturday. You’re going to win the pendant.” He grinned.

Sean tried his best to hide his worry.

“Well, I got to get back to work,” Elijah answered and smiled. "Good luck Saturday.”

 

To Be Continued...


End file.
